The New Girl
by IAMSOAP
Summary: Paused.....My version of how Lily and James met! Lily is a new fifth year student at Hogwarts and Makes friends with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and a girl named Emily in her dorm.LJ later on!First time with LJ fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 1**

"King, Sara" Professor McGonagall called.

A fifteen year old auburn haired girl with emerald green eyes like a cat watched a very nervous eleven year old walk towards the magical Sorting Hat, that would sort her into one of the four Hogwarts Houses, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Who was this auburn haired girl you ask?

Her name is Lillian Rose Evans.

It was the first day of term at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Lily was standing with all the first years waiting to be sorted.

She was a new student from Abby's School of Witchcraft in Canada, but was originally from England.

She had been so upset when her parents told her they would be moving to England because her dad had been transferred with work.

She had been scared that she would have to return to public school because her parents and older sister were muggles (non-magic folk) and she didn't know if she would be accepted to a magical school because she was a fifth year.

But after a week in her new home she had gotten a letter of acceptance from Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Lily had been so happy she had run around the house screaming like a maniac and then as soon as her energy ran out, she had owled her best friend Maddy to tell her the news.

But as September first grew closer and closer, the more nervous Lily became.

_What happened if she didn't fit in?_

_What if she made no friends?_

The questions went on and on.

But September the first came and she had sat in the train by herself and had gone on the boats across the lake with the first year.

Now she was standing with the first years at the front of the Great Hall waiting to be sorted.

A few minutes later, Lily noticed she was the only one standing up there and began to panic when everyone around the room began whispering and pointing at her; but they all quieted when the Headmaster stood up.

"Now before we begin our welcome back feast I would like to introduce a new student to you. Her name is Lily Evans and she is from Abby's school of Witchcraft in Canada. Please try to help her around and make her feel at home. Well Ms. Evans if you will step up to the Sorting Hat, so we shall see which house you are going to be in."

Lily nodded and stepped towards Professor Mc Gonagall, who was holding up the Sorting Hat.

She sat down and saw the hat sink down over her eyes.

Lily nearly jumped a foot in the air when the Hat began to talk to her.

_Ahhh, very smart, yes, also very loyal and kind oh and also very brave.... I know which house is perfect for you..."GRIFFINDOR!"_

Lily smiled and sighed in relief as she walked towards the table on the far left and sat next to a boy with messy black hair.

"Let the feast begin!" said the Headmaster and Lily gasped as she saw the food appear instantly infront of her.

"Wow." She said in awe.

The messy haired boy chuckled, "I'm guessing you've never seen that before?" he asked.

Lily saw that he had beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

Lily smiled at him and shook her head.

"No I haven't, at my school the house elves would bring the food to all the tables, Abby is quite small than Hogwarts considering it's an all girls school. I'm Lily Evans. What's your name?"

The boy was about to answer when a black haired boy next to him reached over him stuck out his hand to Lily.

"Sirius Black at your service."

Lily giggled and saw a boy with sandy brown hair across from Sirius, roll his eyes.

"Cut it out Sirius. Just ignore him Lily, he's just a big dope sometimes. I'm Remus Lupin that's James."

Lily smiled at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said to him and they all began eating and talking, Lily slowly learning a bit about each of the boys.

They called themselves the Maurauders.

They had been friends since first year and were also friends with Peter Pettigrew, who was a shy pudgy boy who was very quiet.

Lily thought they were all so funny and loved how they were so easy going.

Soon the feast ended and they all walked up to the common room, Lily was amazed, the castle was huge and she had to be careful not to get left beind because she was looking this way and that trying to take it all in.

After going up a bunch of stairs and down some secret passages they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Tootle Pip." Sirius replied.

The fat lady nodded and moved aside to let them in.

Lily gasped at the size of the common room.

"Now," said Remus. "The boys rooms are up the stairs on your left and the girls the same on your right."

Lily nodded.

"Well I'm going to go and unpack but can I meet you guys down here tomorrow for breakfast, maybe point out some of the class rooms so I know where some of them are?" she asked hopefully.

James smiled.

"Sure Lily. Don't need you to be lost on your first day."

She thanked them and bid them goodnight.

* * *

When Lily entered the dormitory that said fifth years on the door she saw the other four girls were already there.

"Uhh hi, I'm Lily." She said shyly.

One out of the four looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Emily Roberts. You're bed is next to the window." Emily said with a wink.

Lily smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Lily glanced at the other three but saw them glaring at her.

But the one with blond hair and icy blue eyes looked like the leader of the group because the other two were standing slightly behind her.

Lily walked towards them, to introduce herself but the blond stopped her in her tracks.

"OK, first things first, don't talk to me, don't come near me and make sure you stay out of my way."

Lily rolled her eyes.

_There will always be at least one._

"And why should I?" Lily asked icily.

"Because you filthy mudblood! _I_ am daughter of the Minister for Magic and I don't need your low class self in my way. Oh and stay away from James, he's mine."

Lily rolled her eyes again, and walked to her bed and began to unpack her clothes and got into her P.J's, then set out her clothes for the next day.

She was slightly hurt that that girl would call her a low class person.

But she just let it go.

It wasn't a big deal; she didn't know what _was_ the big deal with the bloodline thing some people made such a big deal over.

She just sighed and put it to the back of her head. As she drifted off to sleep glad to have already made four friends.

* * *

Well there is the editted version of Chapter one maybe thats easier to read!

If this is your first time reading this then R&R please!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_The New Girl_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Lily woke up the next morning to her alarm clock.

She shut it off and glanced at it.

Seven a.m.

_Good that means I have an hour to get ready before breakfast._

Even though it took Lily about fifteen minutes to get ready she liked to do a little reading and double check that she had everything before going down to breakfast.

She decided to take a shower since she had a little bit of time before any of the other girls woke up.

After her shower she came out and saw that Emily was out of bed.

"Good morning Emily." Lily said with a smile.

"Morning Lily." Emily replied.

"Are you done in there?" she asked.

Lily nodded and went to her mirror on her desk that was next to her bed.

She used a charm to dry her hair and then put it in a simple ponytail.

Lily never saw the use for make up, so she grabbed her school bag and went down to the common room.

* * *

She didn't expect any of the Marauders to be up, so she brought her book to pass the time. 

She was surprised when she saw Remus already sitting there, also reading a book.

He looked up smiled at her.

"Morning Lily. Did you sleep well?" he said.

"Wonderfully, thank you. I didn't expect any of you to be up yet you being guys and all, you know, always doing things at the last minute, but I guess I underestimated you Remus."

Remus laughed.

"No, I'm just the reasonable one of the group. Sirius and James are the last minute guys you're thinking of. Speaking of them, I better go see if they're up yet so we can go to breakfast."

* * *

Remus returned a few minutes later with three very tired looking guys, trugging their bags behind them. 

Lily laughed. "Good morning Sunshine." She said to James who flopped down next to her on the couch.

"Don't you look happy to up this lovely morning."

James groaned.

"Let's just get down to breakfast, I need a coffee."

Lily laughed, decided to save him the trouble of walking down to the great hall and conjured him a coffee.

The four boys gasped at her.

"How did you do that? We don't learn conjuring until seventh year?" exclaimed Sirius.

"I read about it and decided to learn it my self, I'm a fast learner when it comes to charms and spells like conjuring. Though I hate transfiguration. But lets go down to breakfast. she said leading the way out of the Common Room.

Breakfast was fun, James and Sirius gave Lily the 411 on all their teachers, and warning her of some of the really grump ones like Professor Pages the potions teacher.

She only favored the Slytherins, and it was her mission in life to make the Griffindors lives miserable.

Lily thought they were over doing it, no one was that bad, boy, was she wrong.

Lily had almost all her classes with the guys and Emily, except for Arithmacy, which she only had with Remus.

So she was glad she didn't have a class by herself and would have someone to show her around to her classes til she got used to the castle.

* * *

When she entered the dungeon, where she would be having her potions class, she shivered, it was so cold and eerie down there. 

And when she saw the teacher she saw the reason why.

Professor Pages was the scariest person you have ever seen.

Just by looking at her you saw she wasn't a person to cross and Lily hoped she never got on her bad side.

Then she glanced to the right of the class and saw the house they would be having the class with.

"The Slytherins. You better watch out for them Lily, they're all bad news. They hate everyone except pure bloods." James said who saw her glance at the Slytherins.

Lily frowned she had had a group of girls in her old school like that.

They all thought unless you were pure blood, you were a nobody.

She sighed.

"Guess there's always going to be one group of people who are so obsessed with the blood line of witches and wizards."

Lily said as she sat down at a table near the back and saw the others follow her lead.

She saw Professor Pages stand up and new this was going to be one long day.

* * *

Okay there's chapter two!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 3**

"Now do you believe us Lily?"

"Ok, ok, you guys were right, she really is that bad."

They had just finished potions and were heading to Charms a couple floors up.

Lily was amazed on how mean the Professor could be.

First she had taken the attendance and when she had reached Lily name, she had said:

"Ahh, the new girl. I heard you're a real suck up Miss Evans. Well there will be no sucking up in this class."

Lily had almost protested against that comment but James had silenced her.

She was not a teacher to mess with, Lily found out when Peter had messed up on his potion.

Pages had came over and scolded him so coldly and then gave him a detention with her for being such an air head.

Lily couldn't believe Pages could be so mean.

But she soon found out there was only one more staff member as bad as Pages, Filch the caretacker, he was new this year.

Mr. Cranke had retired because of the Marauders; they had driven him over the edge.

But from what the Marauders told Lily, Filch was worse.

Him and his cat Mrs. Norris, who was the scariest looking cat you've ever seen, were always around whenever they thought you were up to something or he felt that it was getting to carefree around the school.

The Marauders were always causing him trouble, what with playing pranks and jokes on the Slytherins.

But besides Filch, Mrs. Norris and Pages, all the professors were nice.

Lily's favorite so far was Professor Encharta, the charms teacher.

When he had asked what she had learned so far, Lily had told him about everything except, conjuring, but James and Sirius didn't let her get away with that and told the charms professor about Lily conjuring the coffee for James earlier that morning.

The professor didn't believe the Marauders at first but when he asked Lily to prove it and was so socked when she did that he asked her to do it again.

Encharta was very please and gave her a book on other advanced charms.

Lily had walked out of that class smiling.

* * *

As they all headed down to Lunch, Lily was in the middle of talking with Emily when she bumped into someone.

Lily looked up and was about to apologize when she was pushed to the ground, and her books and some parchment went flying.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood!"

The person said in a very cold voice, and was about to walk away when-

"How about you watch your language, Malfoy, or do we need to fix your mouth for you?" Sirius said.

Malfoy turned around and Lily saw that he was one of the Slytherins from her Potions class.

He had really greasy blond hair and it was plastered to his head.

"Why don't you have a shower while you're at it." Added James glaring at Malfoy, as he bent down to help Lily up and pick up her books.

"Are you alright Lily?" Asked Emily when Lily stood up.

Lily nodded and looked over at James, Sirius, and now Remus (who had just arrived from Transfiguration, and Peter from DADA)

"James, Sirius, just let him go, it's just a waste of time, fighting with him wont do us any good."

Remus, then Sirius and finally James, turned and began to follow Lily when-

"What? Too afraid to face me mudblood?" Malfoy called out.

Lily shook with anger and spun around.

She muttered a spell and suddenly Malfoy started to cluck like a chicken and when he tried to talk, he only clucked.

Everyone in the corridor began to laugh.

"No one ever calls me a coward, oh and by the way, I agree with James, take a shower and do the whole world a favor."

Everyone laughed louder and Malfoy ran away still clucking.

"Wow great job Lily!" said Sirius, patting her on the back.

"Yeah! We'll make a Marauder out of you yet!" said James as they all laughed and continued into the great hall for lunch.

* * *

Okay there's chapter 3!! R&R!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 4**

After lunch Lily and Remus went to Arithmacy while the other Marauders and Emily went to Divination.

Lily was always good with mathematics so she made friends, with the other students and with teacher.

Remus was the same; he was very logical like Lily so they had no problems in that class.

But Transfiguration, that was another story for Lily.

Lily hated transfiguration.

She could never seem to get the transformation right.

Remus smiled when Lily told him this.

"Don't worry Lily, James will help you. He's a pro when it comes to transfiguration and he's good at explaining things so you understand what to do."

Lily looked at him shocked.

"Are we talking about the same James here?" Lily joked, she didn't know why but she felt like she had known the Marauders and Emily a lot longer than she actually had.

She had never had any real friends at Abby, except Maddy, and she never really trusted anyone at first until she really got to know a person but her friends at Hogwarts had an effect on her.

She felt she could trust them with her life; well not completely but pretty close.

* * *

When they reached the transfiguration classroom, they saw that James, Sirius, Peter and Emily were already there.

Remus sat down next to James and Lily next to Emily.

As soon as the bell ran, McGonagall began the class; she quickly took attendance and began right away.

After she had taken the attendance, she announced they were working on transforming objects into animals.

Lily groaned inwardly, this was going to be one long class.

Luckily for Lily the class went quite well.

Remus had been right, James was a great helper, he explained everything with such detail, that Lily, for the first time in her life, did a transfiguration right on her second try.

* * *

After that they had DADA, which was just a review of what they had learned the year before.

As they walked down to dinner Lily and Emily talked about their classes and the Marauders talked about the Quidditch season, which was beginning in October.

"Do they have any openings on the Griffindor team?" Lily asked.

James nodded.

"One, for Chaser, Jamie Johnson graduated last year. Are you going to try out Lil?"

James asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Lil?"

James nodded.

"I think it works for you, don't you think?"

Lily slowly nodded, no one had called her Lil before, Maddy had called her Lily-kins but most of the time it had been just Lily.

Lily was shocked of how quickly her and James connected; Faster than with the others.

"Well are you?" James repeated.

Lily shook herself out of her trance and smiled.

"Of course, I was Chaser and Captain at Abby."

James smiled.

"Good, then you'll wont mind giving me a few tips eh?"

Lily laughed.

"Well I suppose I could."

They both laughed and continued on to the Great Hall.

* * *

As the weeks went by, Lily got to know her way around Hogwarts; she had a good memory and soon could remember how to get to each class every day.

Her classes were all going good, even potions because even though the teacher didn't like her, she had to grade everyone fairly.

Lily had even gotten better at Transfiguration, with James' help.

* * *

It was the first week of October when Professor Dumbledore announced that Quidditch House Teams tryouts were going to be that weekend.

Lily was so excited, and really hoped that she got on the team.

She had found out earlier that Sirius, James and Emily were on the team.

Sirius and Emily were Beaters and James was Seeker and Captain.

That night Lily went out to the Quidditch field to practice a bit before the tryouts.

She hadn't been able to practice during the summer because of the move and because she lived in a muggle community.

As she pushed of the ground, she smiled as she felt the familiar excitement of flying flow through her.

She loved to fly; she felt that up in the air, she was free.

Free from the pure blood maniacs and just the stress of life.

After about an hour, and when it began to get to dark she landed and was heading up to the school when she heard some very familiar voices.

"Peter watch where you're walking!" Snapped a voice, which Lily immediately recognized as Sirius.

And obviously Peter was there.

"Sirius keep it down or someone might hear us!"

_'And there's James'_ ,thought Lily.

_'I wonder where they're going.'_

She quickly decided to follow them, she noticed that Remus wasn't with them, and remembered he had been sick that day and also had been the month before around the same time, Lily had had her suspicions, but had let it pass, but now that she thought of it, it had been a full moon last month when he had been sick and it was a full moon tonight as well.

She picked up her pace and followed the boys all the way to the Whomping Willow, and saw them picked up a stick and poked a knot in the tree.

Lily gasped as she saw the Willow freeze and saw them crawl through a whole at the bottom of the tree.

(They had taken off the Invisibility Cloak, which Lily had guessed they were using)

As soon as they had crawled through the tree began to move again, Lily copied what they did and followed them through. Lily crawled through until she saw a little light ahead and poked her head around the corner just in time to see Sirius change into a big black dog, Peter, a rat, and James a Stag.

Lily gasped, but her gasp was cut short when she saw what entered the room.

A _werewolf._

She saw it start to walk towards the others, when suddenly it stopped and turned and looked right at her.

Lily could have kicked herself, she had read about werewolves and knew that they had a very keen sense of smell.

Lily froze; it glanced at her and then pounced.

Lily screamed and quickly grabbed her wanted and cried, "IMPEDIMENTA!"

The werewolf froze and Lily ran for her life.

She knew that spell didn't last long, she heard the werewolf's growl from behind her, she tried to run faster, but not fast enough.

* * *

(AN: ooooooo! Cliffhanger!! I KNOW I'M MEAN but don't worry I've already started chapter 5 and will probably finished it today!! R&R!!! Flame if you must!) 


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 5**

Lily cried out as the werewolf's claws grabbed onto her leg, she tried to get away but it hurt so much that she nearly fainted from the pain.

Lily felt the claws come away from her leg, and turned to see the werewolf getting ready to pounce.

Lily was frozen in fear, she couldn't move for her life, the werewolf pounced and Lily closed her eyes tight waiting for the pain of the werewolf's teeth biting into her, but it never came.

When Lily opened her eyes, she saw the black dog chasing the werewolf back to the Whomping Willow and the beautiful stag was coming towards her.

When it reached her, she raised her hand and the stag nuzzled into it.

"Thank You, James."

As she said this, he changed back into James, Lily realized that her hand was still on his cheek and quickly lowered it and blushed slightly, but she flinched as she lowered it and suddenly felt all the pain that hadn't been felt because she had been so scared, came back to her.

She felt tears come to her eyes and tried to hold them in but to no avail.

James quickly took out some bandaged, and wrapped it around her wound.

It went from her ankle to just above her knee.

James gave Lily a hug and she sobbed into his coat, while he whispered comforting words to her, rocking her back and forth.

About five minutes later, after Lily had calmed down, he picked her up and began walking towards the school.

"James you don't have to carry me, really, I'm sure I can walk."

Lily said, she hated feeling vulnerable, she was always scared that someone would take advantage of her in her moment of weakness.

* * *

Lily was surprised that when they entered the common room James carried Lily up the boys staircase.

By now there was hardly anyone in the common room and no one noticed them walk upstairs.

James put her down on what Lily guessed was James' bed.

"James, why are we here?"

She asked really confused and slightly scared.

"Oh, I need to try and heal your wound, we have this potion that heals most cuts and bruises. But I think it will only slightly heal yours, it's pretty big and somewhat deep so it was take time to heal but I can try to heal some."

He took out a vile from his trunk that had some sort of purple liquid in it.

He quickly went to the bathroom and soon returned with a cloth and poured some of the purple liquid on it.

He unwrapped the bandages carefully and said.

"Now this is going to sting, but it's only because it's healing the wound, alright?"

Lily nodded slowly and thought that this stuff couldn't be worse than the disinfectant spray she had in her trunk.

Oh how wrong she was.

As James spread the liquid across her wound and immediately felt the "sting".

Lily squeezed her eyes and grabbed the blanket on the bed with all her might. After about a minute, though it seemed like a life time, the pain went away and when she looked at her knee, she smiled slightly.

About half of the wound was gone, now it was only from her shin to her knee. She smiled at James.

"Thank you."

She said quietly.

The was a silent pause for a moment and then Lily decided to ask the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind since she had seen the werewolf.

"So, was that Remus?"

Lily asked nervously, getting right to the point and hoping that James wouldn't explode, from her asking the question.

James hesitated for a moment then slowly nodded.

Lily gasped and felt her hand go to her mouth.

"Poor Remus. How did it happen?"

Lily asked.

"Well," said James but then stopped when he realized something.

"Wait, you still want to be friends with him? No I didn't mean it in that way Lil." He added,

"It's just because usually when someone finds out that someone else is a werewolf, they usually just shun them aside like they were not even there. It's pretty hard for Remus, he was bitten when he was four, he had gone out to the woods behind his house even though his parents had told him not to. Remus was so overjoyed when Dumbledore had accepted him to Hogwarts. We met on the train and have been friends since."

Lily frowned, Remus shouldn't be treated like that, and when people find out he's a werewolf, how unwanted he must feel.

"But what about you three becoming Animagi?" Lily asked.

"Well it took us the best part of three years to work out how to do the transformations, Peter needed a lot of help, and finally in the middle of summer we managed it."

Lily was still a little confused.

"But how did that help Remus?" Lily asked.

James smiled.

"Well, you see werewolf's only are a danger to humans; so we changed into Animagis so we could keep Remus company."

"Aww that's so sweet of you guys, it must be much better for Remus now that he has you guys to keep him company."

James turned a light shade of pink.

"It was nothing really, just helping out a friend."

Lily and James talk for hours and fell asleep on James' bed just before dawn.

* * *

James was the first one awake a few hours later.

He had woken up to the sun shining on his face.

He sat up and stretched.

"Well seems like you slept well."

James jumped at the voice and turned to see Sirius sitting on his bed smirking at James.

Peter was sleeping in his own bed.

James glared at Sirius, which made Sirius laugh.

James quickly got up and put his hand over Sirius' mouth.

"Shh," he hissed, "You'll wake her. You can bug me as much as you want LATER. Just let her sleep. She had a pretty rough night."

Sirius' face suddenly turned serious.

"He didn't bite her did he?"

He asked nervously.

James shook his head.

"No but he cut up her right leg pretty bad. I managed to get half of it healed with the potion, but the cut's still too deep to heal it completely."

Sirius shook his head sadly.

"Does she know?" Sirius asked.

James nodded.

"And she took it the same way we did." He said.

Sirius sighed in relief; he knew how hard it was for Remus, to find good friends in a world where ninety percent of the time, everyone hated him because of an accident when he was four.

It wasn't his fault.

Sirius sighed.

"Do you think she'll be able to walk on it right away?"

But James never got to answer because Remus entered the room at that moment.

Remus knew the minute he walked into the dormitory that something had gone wrong last night.

He sighed sadly and sat on his bed, not noticing the sleeping female on James' bed.

"Ok you guys," He said sadly, "Spill it, who did I hurt? Or did I-"

"No Remus you didn't bite anyone."

James cut in.

Remus sighed in relief.

But frowned, remembering he had still hurt someone.

"Come on Padfoot, Prongs. Tell me, who did I-"

He never finished his sentence.

Because just as he reached the word "who", he saw Lily sleeping on James' bed with a bandage on her leg.

"Oh no. Not Lily."

Remus closed his eyes, sat on his bed and put his face in his hands.

Sirius came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Moony, Lily is fine."

Remus shook his head.

"I know that but now she'll hate me."

"I don't hate you Remus. I still like you just the same."

Remus looked up to see Lily sitting up and smiling warmly at him.

"Really Lily? You mean you still want to be friends?" he asked, shocked.

"Oh ye of little faith."

Said Lily with laughter in her eyes.

Remus smiled and walked over to Lily and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Lily."

"Now," said Remus, clapping his hands together. "What was this about Lily sleeping in James' bed?"

Lily and James both turned a deep shade of red and glared at Remus and Sirius.

Which only made them laugh harder.

A few moments later, Lily and James couldn't help but joined in the laughter.

They were still laughing a few minutes later when Emily came into the room.

"Hey have you guys seen- Oh Hi Lily, I don't remember you coming up to bed last night. Is there something I should know?"

Emily asked with a smirk.

Lily looked down to her feet, turning red again.

"Later Em."

Emily just nodded and smiled.

"Well I wanted to let you know breakfast has already started."

Everyone got up and was heading to the door when they all heard a sharp cry come from Lily.

James saw Lily was about to fall down, but steadied her, but putting his arm around her waist and her arm around his.

"You alright Lil?"

James whispered.

Lily nodded slowly while biting her lip.

Emily, who was closest to the door, suddenly noticed the bandage on her leg.

"OH MY GOSH! Lily! What happened to your leg?" She asked, very worried.

Lily glanced over at Remus and as if they were having a conversation with their eyes, a few moments later Remus nodded and sighed.

"Emily, there is something you should know."

He said.

"You might want to sit down, it's kind of a long story."

And Remus told her.

And her reaction was the same as Lily's, Remus was so relieved, that he grabbed Emily and swung her around.

Everyone laughed.

"Well now that that's settled." Said Sirius.

"Let's head down to breakfast."

And that's what they did.

(Lily had help from James and Sirius. They made it look as if they were walking arm in arm. So no one would question Lily's limping)

* * *

(A.N—All right there's Chapter 5!!! R&R! Flame! W/e!!) 


	6. Chapter 6! YAY!

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 6**

Luckily it was Saturday that day and they didn't have to eat quickly.

Peter soon joined them and Lily got to know Peter a bit more.

He hadn't been around much and she wanted to get to know him like she knew the rest of the Marauders.

Peter was shorter than other boys, and wasn't as famous with the girls of Hogwarts.

He was very quiet and didn't talk much but he soon opened up to Lily, when she tried to strike up a conversation with him.

She wanted to know why he hadn't been around a lot but knew that it was he business and would probably not want to talk about it.

They soon started talking about quidditch and everyone joined is as well.

* * *

After breakfast they all decided to sit in the common room and have a little Wizards Chess tournament.

It lasted most of the afternoon, Peter, Sirius and Emily, were out first (they weren't that good and preferred Exploding Snap) and watched as Remus, Lily and James played.

After about an hour, Remus lost to Lily who had always loved chess.

She smirked at James.

"You're going down Potter." She said setting up her pieces.

"Yeah, right after you Evans." He said with the same smirk as Lily.

"Well we'll just have to see then wont we?"

James nodded and moved one of his pawns.

* * *

"How long have they been playing?" asked Emily, looking over at the pair who were concentrating intensely.

Remus glanced at his watch.

"Oh, I'd say about an hour or so."

"This has to be the longest chess game ever." Said Peter who was playing Exploding Snap with Sirius, who nodded in agreement.

After another thirty minutes, the group jumped when they heard Lily yell.

"HA! CHECK MATE!"

They all rushed over to see Lily smiling smugly, and James who was frowning at the chessboard.

She was so amusing when she won a game.

She jumped up and did he really funny victory dance.

"Oh yeah! I beat James Potter at Chess!"

The group laughed at Lily and waited for her to sit back down.

When she did she stuck out her hand to James.

"Good Game."

James nodded and shook her hand.

"Good Game."

But as James tried to release his hand, no one noticed Sirius muttered a spell and James realized that he couldn't remove his hand.

Lily and James both turned to Sirius, who was trying to look innocent but couldn't help but smile.

"SIRIUS!"

Lily and James yelled, while taking out their wands and both threw a curse at him.

Sirius easily dodge both curses and ran out of the room.

Everyone was laughing, and when Lily and James tried to get up but failed only made them laugh harder.

"Shut up you guys it's not funny."

Lily said frowning.

James agreed and they both got up slowly and started to head for the portrait whole when Emily called out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lily."

Lily turned to her, confused.

"Why?"

Emily shook her head and smiled, Lily could be so dense sometimes.

"Because Lily," she said, "You'll have a herd of jealous girls after you, you're holding Hogwarts most popular guy's hand."

"Oh yeah." Lily said quietly.

In the first month at Hogwarts she learned that there were many girls at Hogwarts who hated lily because she was a friend of the Marauders.

Most girls would give their right arms to be able to hang out with the Marauders for even an hour.

Lily seemed closer with James than any of the other Marauders and everyone (except Lily and James) noticed that they were beginning to become quite close friends.

They spent a lot of time together, weather it was when they were doing homework or just hang out.

Lily and James sighed and hoped that the spell would wear off soon.

* * *

Lily and James were getting nervous when supper came around (they had skipped lunch, but the others had brought of food for them), they were just about to go to dinner when James noticed that the bond that he had felt when the spell had been in effect, wasn't there anymore and tried to remove his hand and was able to release it.

"Oh thank the stars! I didn't want to miss dinner."

Said James, Lily nodded in agreement and followed they others to dinner.

Lily and James didn't say it out loud but both of them seemed to like holding hands and had felt almost as if something was missing when they had released their hands.

But they both put it to the back of their minds, because they didn't think that the other would like them or if it didn't work out, it would ruin their friendship.

* * *

October had gone quite fast and uneventful except for the quidditch team tryouts, which had gone great and Lily had made the team.

There was a game on the second weekend of November, and the Griffindor Team had been practicing intensely.

James was a tough coach, but was a great seeker.

As the game came closer and closer, Lily got nervous.

It was her first game at Hogwarts and she was nervous she would mess up.

They were going to be playing the Slytherin Team, and Lily really wanted to prove herself to Malfoy.

"Come on Lily, you have to eat something." Said Emily.

It was the morning of the match and Lily was really nervous.

James came down a little while later and tried to get her to eat as well.

After about five minutes of arguing Lily agreed to eat something because James had pulled the puppy dog eyes, which no girl could resist, well actually Lily felt a little better because James had encouraged her.

At around ten thirty, everyone began to head towards the Quidditch Field and that was the cue for the Griffindor quidditch team to head for the change rooms.

When they had all changed, James gave a pre-match talk.

"Ok, guys this is it. We've practiced really hard and I have great faith in this team. So lets go out there and kick Slytherin's Butt!"

Everyone cheered and followed James onto the Field.

* * *

(A.N-- Okay there's chapter 6 next chapter the quidditch match!! R&R) 


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 7**

**_(An: ok, I know that people keep losing there places cuz all my writing is one big paragraph and I want to apologize for that, my return button doesn't work sometimes and it's really frustrating. Im trying to fix it so bear with with me. Anyways on with chapter 7!)_**

Lily walked onto the field behind James and Sirius carrying her shooting star, (the newest racing broom model), with Emily walking next to her with Kathleen Taylor, Debbie Taylor (the other chasers) and Peter Wood (the keeper) walked in the back.

As Lily got into position, she looked around.

She felt so small looking up at the stands where the rest of the school was sitting.

Hogwarts was so much bigger than Abby, but she took a deep breath and tried to put her fears to the back of her mind as Mme Delwo put the whistle to her lips.

The whistle sounded and with a cheer from the crowd, fourteen brooms flew into the air.

Kathleen quickly had the quaffle and immediately went towards the Slytherin goal posts with Lily and Debbie close behind.

The got into position as Kathleen passed it to Lily, who passed it to Debbie, who went for a goal and-

"And GRIFFINDOR SCORES! 10-0 Griffindor!" yelled the Remus who was the announcer.

The girls gave each other high fives and quickly went back into position as Slytherin took control of the ball.

Emily shot a bludger at one of the Slytherin chasers, but missed.

Sirius tried the same thing closer to the Griffindor posts, but failed also.

But as Slytherin took the shot to score-

"He shoots! AND QUAFFLE IS SAVED BY WOODS!"

The Griffindor supporters cheered but the Slytherins were letting their 'boo's" be heard among the stands. "Griffindor's back in possession of the quaffle; that's Lily Evans headed for the goal posts. She quickly passes it to K-T, who dodges bludger from Slytherin beater; K-T passes it D-T who shoots and SCORES! 20-0 to Griffindor!"

Yelled Remus excitedly from the announcer's booth.

The game went on like this for about another hour and half.

* * *

The score was now 60-30 to Griffindor and the chasers were starting to tire out.

And the Slytherins were getting desperate.

They were starting to do anything to take out the chasers.

Kathleen had been nearly knocked off her broom by the Slytherin seeker and captain Malfoy, but he had gotten a penalty.

Kathleen had taken the shot and scored.

* * *

Meanwhile, while this was going on in the lower part of the field, James was about twenty feet up, circling around and looking for the snitch.

He saw that everyone was starting to tire out and he hoped to find the snitch soon.

He heard cheers but didn't stop looking around, he guessed from the sound of it Griffindor had just scored again and somewhat heard Remus when he announced the score. (80-30 Griffindor)

This went on for another three-quarters of an hour when he suddenly spotted it.

The Snitch.

It was about fifty feet below him close to the Griffindor posts.

He dived, racing for the snitch with Malfoy quickly following behind.

They were both neck and neck.

The snitch was still another ten feet away.

James urged his broom a little faster and reached out for the snitch and grabbed it just before Malfoy could.

James pulled out the dive and raised his fist, which held the snitch in the air.

As his team came rushing towards him.

The girls all hugged him while Sirius and Peter (Woods) gave him a pat on the back.

As they touched down, the crowd surrounded them, congratulating them on a good game.

* * *

An hour later Lily was leaving the change rooms by herself, everyone had left about fifteen minutes ago and she was just starting to walk back towards the school when she saw Malfoy, and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, come out from the bushes.

Lily rolled her eyes and glared at them but she really didn't like the way they were smirking at her.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

They began to close in on her.

Malfoy smiled evilly, "Oh nothing Evans." He said, "Just to teach you a lesson for embarrassing me, in that game today."

Lily tried to back away but found herself with her back against a wall.

Lily tried to defend her self, but they came on to fast.

The two idiots using their fist, while Malfoy used his wand.

Lily fought back a couple times but Crabbe and Goyle were really tough and it didn't really bother them.

It felt like hours later to Lily but was just a few minutes they stopped and walked away.

Lily had held in her tears until now, she tried to stay conscious as she walked towards the school.

She made it to the common room and when she entered she saw the whole group turn and their faces turned to shock and fear when they saw her.

"Oh my gosh Lily. Are you alright?"

Emily asked starting to get up.

Lily didn't answer.

She began to fall to the ground, and as her vision blurred, saw James rush over to her and catch her in time, before she hit the floor and everything went black.

* * *

James quickly ran over to Lily as he saw her begin to fall, and caught her before she it the ground.

When he saw that she had fallen unconscious, he quickly turned to Remus.

"Remus! Quick, go get Professor Dumbledore tell him to meet us in the Hospital wing!"

Remus nodded and quickly left the common room.

James quickly stood up and walked out of the common room, towards the hospital wing.

"Hang on Lily."

He whispered.

"Hang on."

When they entered the Hospital wing, Mme Pomfrey rushed over to them.

"What happened?" she asked motioning James to lay her down on one of the beds.

"We don't know." James answered.

"She had just stumbled into the common room a few minutes ago and passed out.

And that's when we came here to you."

Mme Pomfrey looked very worried.

"Will she be alright?" James asked, when he saw her expression.

"I don't know Mr. Potter." She said shaking her head.

She quickly shooed them out the room.

They sat down next to the door to the hospital wing, worried about what would happen to Lily.

A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore came running down the hall with Remus following quickly behind.

Dumbledore didn't say a word to them and rushed into the hospital wing.

For the next hours Emily and the four Marauders sat outside the hospital wing waiting for some news on Lily's condition.

* * *

It was just after midnight when Mme Pomfrey came out, looking scared and pale.

They all jumped up.

The nurse quickly turned to Emily.

"Emily, quickly come with me. Ms. Evans seems to be having a nightmare. See if you can calm her down." She said.

Emily nodded and quickly followed the nurse into the ward.

* * *

**_(A.N-- AHH! i know cliffhanger!! R&R!!!)_**


	8. Chapter 8!

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 8**

As Emily she entered the hospital wing and approached the bed where Lily was sleeping, well it seemed she was having more of a nightmare.

Lily was turning over a lot in her bed and had a look of extreme pain and horror.

Emily decided to try and wake Lily up.

"Lily," she said, "Lily it's Emily. Wake up, you're having a bad dream."

Lily didn't seem to hear her, and began to toss and turn more roughly, and began to mumble some things.

"No... leave them alone.... please leave them be....NO! Remus! Sirius! No....please stop.... don't harm anyone else please.... NO! Emily...please leave her out of this.... no....She's gone...gone..."

Lily's voice faded and looked over to the nurse and headmaster, asking them silently what she should do.

She was just about to try and wake her up again when-

"NO! JAMES!" Lily yelled.

Lily screamed and sat up, suddenly awake.

She didn't seem to notice the three people next to her bed and began rocking her self back and forth.

And when Emily tried to comfort her Lily flinched and whimpered.

"Lily!"

They all turned to see James coming towards them.

* * *

When James had heard Lily scream out his name he bolted into the Hospital wing.

When he saw Lily there in her bed rocking herself back and forth sobbing, he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Lily tried to push him away at first but when she look up and saw who it was she broke down into his arms.

He looked surprised at first but soon sat down behind her and brought her into his lap and began rocking her back and forth whispering words of comfort, as if she was a scared child.

Soon Lily calmed down and fell asleep. James saw that the headmaster, Emily and Mme Pomfrey had left the room.

James then glanced down at Lily and smiled.

She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping and saw a small smile appear on her lips as well and blushed as she cuddled into his arms.

James sat there for a while just rocking Lily and glancing down at her every once and a while.

* * *

It soon began to get light out and Mme Pomfrey came out of her office a little while later to check on Lily and she noted that all her wounds had healed except for a few bruises.

James was glad it was Sunday and he wouldn't have to worry about classes in a few hours.

At around seven o'clock, the nurse said she was going to let the others come in and see Lily because they were getting anxious.

James nodded and slowly lay Lily down on the bed but did not leave her side and put her hand in his.

When the others came in and saw James holding Lily's hand, they smirked and teased James a little.

"Oh James likes Lily." Sirius said an annoying singsong voice.

James just smiled and said nothing.

He had realized something the night before when he had been comforting Lily.

_'Oh dear, I think I've just fallen for Lily Evans.'_

He thought and found himself smiling again.

Emily smiled and squealed when she saw his smile.

"Oh look at his face! He **DOES** like her!"

James blushed as Sirius, Remus and Peter looked over at James and saw his goofy smile and began to laugh.

"Mother of Merlin! He's got it _BAD_!" said Remus laughing again.

* * *

After everyone saw that Lily was ok, James suggested they go upstairs to sleep for a couple of hours and then come back and check in on her later.

Of course James wasn't putting himself into the suggestion and never left Lily's side.

After the others had left he glanced down at Lily and wondered how or if he was going to tell Lily of his feelings for her.

On the one hand if he told her and she liked him back it would be fine.

But on the other hand she might not like him and it might ruin their friendship for the rest of their lives.

He sighed and found himself falling asleep next to Lily's bed.

* * *

A few hours later Lily woke up to the sun shining on her face.

She blinked and looked around.

She saw that she was in the hospital wing and wondered why she was there when all the memories came back to her.

And she flinched when some of the pain came back.

She saw that Mme Pomfrey had healed all her cuts but there were still some bruise and if she moved the wrong way it hurt.

Then she noticed someone was holding her hand.

She turned and saw James, sleeping with his head lying on the bed.

Lily smiled, James looked so cute with his bangs slightly over his face and that small smile he seemed to always have on his face asleep or awake.

Then Lily remembered the nightmare she had had last night and shuddered.

She had had a dream that Voldemort, an evil wizard that was rising to power, had captured her and her friends, and when Lily had refused to tell him anything (she didn't know what she had to tell him at the time, but she knew she wouldn't tell him) he had killed her friends one by one.

Then she remembered waking up and feeling so alone, but then James had come and comforted her, and suddenly in his embrace she knew that she would be all right because James was there.

She also realized something else.

She had fallen for James Potter.

* * *

**_(A.N: OK I know you're all going to hate because of not a lot of spaces between paragraphs. I KNOW, please don't hurt me! I'm too young to die! Lol stupid return button! It's driving me insane! but anyways really short chapter but ive already started chapter nine DON'T worry! It's coming!)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 9**

**_(A.N: I am SOOO SORRY! I've been so busy with homework, and my competition I'm having next month I'm going to try and make this the longest chapter yet or make two or three chapters in two days or less! Please forgive me!)_**

James woke up, feeling very uncomfortable.

He sat up and remembered he had fallen asleep next to Lily's bed last night after she had had that nightmare.

He looked up and saw Lily already awake and smiling at him.

"Hey Lil," he said.

"How are you feeling?"

Lily smiled at him.

"Much better thank you."

They were quiet for a few minutes before Lily decided to break the silence.

"Umm, James,"

She paused, and he looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Lily shook her head.

"No, it's just I, uh, wanted to thank you for what you did last night. You know, staying by my side all night."

She said quietly looking at her hands, which she realized was still being held my James.

James seeing this as well quickly removed his hand and turned crimson.

"Uh, it was no problem Lily. We were all worried about you, when you had stumbled into the common room with all those injuries. What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Lily hesitated.

_ShouldI tell him?_

He looked at her with a frown.

"Lily you know you can tell me anything right?"

Lily nodded and was about to say something when the others burst into the room and began bombarding her with questions.

Well that was until Mme Pomfrey kicked them all out and told them Lily needed rest and would be out the next day.

* * *

After the group, (minus Lily) had gone back to the common room, everyone turned to James with smirks on their faces.

"What?" James asked nervously.

Sirius' smirk grew.

"Don't _'what'_ us like that James, you know just as well as any of us why we're giving you this look."

They others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," said Emily, "We can see it, you've got it bad!"

James looked at them for a moment and then it hit him what they were saying.

"No way! Lily's my friend!"

But as soon as he said that, he new he was lying not only his friends but also to himself.

"Ok, so maybe I do, but-"

"But nothing James," said Remus, cutting him off.

"The only your going to find out if she likes you back is if you ask her to the Halloween Ball next week."

_'Remus must read minds.'_

Thought James.

* * *

It had taken a lot of persuasion, but in the end James had agreed to ask Lily to the ball when she got out of the hospital wing the next day.

Lily returned to the group the next day just after lunch and James was a nervous wreck.

He had been practicing how he would ask Lily to the ball, but when the rest of the group had made excuses to leave and that left Lily and James alone.

**Jameshad forgottenwhat he was going to say.**

And surprisingly, it was _Lily_ who brought up the subject.

You see Lily had been thinking about how she was going to find out if James liked her back or not.

So Lily being Lily, figured that she could ask _him_ to the Halloween Ball.

So she saw the perfect opportunity when the others left and popped the question.

"So James, do you have a date for the Halloween Ball?" she said casually.

James shook his head, too nervous to talk.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you would like to maybe go with me?"

Lily asked suddenly really nervous,

_What if he said no?_

James smiled.

"I would love to Lily."

James said letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Cool."

Said Lily.

There was an awkward silence before they both laughed and went to the Library to finish some last minute homework.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
  
**_(AN: OK so it took longer than I thought....sry sry sry again, but my competition is over and I don't have any homework at the moment so here comes a chapter or two!!)  
_**  
**T**he week went far too fast for Lily, it seemed to be going extra fast that week, the teachers didn't load them up with too much homework, (key word: too much) but they still had some.  
  
On wensday morning, Lily got a package from her parents, it was a costume for the ball, (they had to wear costumes) it was almost the exact same as one of the dresses from Sleeping Beauty (except it was green to match her eyes), one of Lily's favorite fairy tales.  
  
She also found a tiara and necklace with a note from her mother:  
  
Lily dear, these were your grandmother's and she had worn them at her Jr. and Sr. Prom. DON'T LOSE THEM!  
  
Love you, Mom  
  
Lily laughed and put the note down.  
  
'Same old mom.' She thought of how her mother always pestered her about losing things.  
  
She smiled and quickly went up the common room and then to her domitory and wrote a thank you note to her parents for the costume.  
  
A few minutes later Emily joined her and saw Lily's costume laying on her bed.  
  
"Oh wow Lily! That is such a cute costume." She said with a smile.  
  
"You're going to knock James' socks off!" she squealed excited, making Lily blush.  
  
Emily laughed and soon Lily joined her. But their laughter was abruptly stopped when Angel stormed into the room. (I don't think I named her, she's the Minister of Magic's Daughter from chapter one so ya)  
  
"Evans! I have a bone to pick with you!"  
  
Lily frowned, 'Great, just great.'  
  
"Pick away." Lily said, not really wanting to have to listen to this.  
  
Angel stepped up to Lily. "Words gone around that you're going with James Potter to Halloween Ball on Saturday? Is that true?"  
  
Lily smirked. "Yeah it is. Have you found a date yet?"  
  
Splat! Lily smiled as she saw Angel's mouth fell open, in shock.  
  
'The sweet sound of a very larged ego being thrown to the ground.' She thought and turned to Angel.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Lily asked, smirking.  
  
Angel didn't answer. Lily and Emily laughed and left the dormitory to meet up with the Maurauders.  
  
**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**  
  
**T**he days flew by for the six friends and soon it was Saturday, and Lily and Emily were in their dormitory getting ready for the ball which was going to be in half an hour.  
  
Lily was sitting infront of a mirror as Emily did her hair and make up.  
  
Emily had just finished Lily's hair which she had put up into a french twist, and was about to put on Lily's make up.  
  
"I don't see why I have to wear make up Emily. I never have before why would I need to now?"  
  
Emily laughed, "Because Lily dearest. A little bit of make up looks really good on you, and you want to empress lover boy don't you?"  
  
Emily laughed as she saw Lily turn crimson.  
  
It took about five minutes for Emily to do Lily's make up. She put on some light green eye shadow and then some lip gloss and a little blush but that was about it.  
  
Lily was the type of person who looked good with only a little bit of make up.  
  
Emily sqealed with excitement. "You look so cute Lily!"  
  
Lily blushed again and then moved out of the way so Emily could do her own hair and make up.  
  
Lily wasn't that good with the hair and make up so Emily just did hers herself.  
  
**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**  
**M**eanwhile in the boys dormitory, James was a nervous reck as he put on his costume(he was dressing up as Prince Charming).  
  
Sirius laughed at his friend's nervousness.  
  
"Relax James, everything's going to be fine."  
  
James didn't seem to hear his best friend and was mubbling to himself.  
  
"What if I step on her toes while we're dancing? What if I trip and spill pumkin juice on her? What if"—  
  
Remus didn't let him finish.  
  
"James! Snap out of it! You're going to be fine! Stop worrying! You're going to be fine!"  
  
James nodded slowly, and calmed down slightly.  
  
"Okay, you're right. Just stay calm."  
  
As Remus was calming down James, Peter turned to Sirius.  
  
"You think James will be alright?" he asked  
  
Sirius smirked, "Yeah, he'll be fine. He always is. So who are you going with Wormtail?"  
  
Peter turned pink, "Lucy Onken from Ravenclaw."  
  
Sirius smiled an d patted him on the back.  
  
"Good job mate!"  
  
Soon it was almost seven and the Maurauders went down to the common room.  
  
Sirius and James waited for their dates as Remus and Peter headed out of the common room to meet up with theirs.  
  
"Who are you going with Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius smiled proudly, "Emily."  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "Emily? As in Lily's best friend Emily?" James asked shocked.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yep."  
  
James was going to ask more about this thing between his best friend and Lily's, but they heard giggling from behind them and turned, James and Sirius jaws dropped.  
  
There standing infront of them were two angels.  
  
Lily looked stunning in her costume and the green dress defenately brought out her eyes.  
  
Emily look the same in her costume. (She was dressed up in a dress like from Cinderella, except she had added wings to look more like a fairy)  
  
Emily smiled at Sirius' face and walked over to him.  
  
"I'll take it you like my costume?" she said as she took her finger and shut Sirius' mouth.  
  
Sirius woke up from his trance and offered her his arm.  
  
"Would you give me the honour to accompany you to the ball this evening miss?"  
  
Emily giggled and let Sirius lead her out of the room.  
  
James smiled and looked over to Lily, who was still standing in the same spot looking at the ground while fiddling with her hands.  
  
James walked over to her and took one of her fiddling hands and kissed it, which made Lily look up.  
  
James smiled, "You look stunning tonight Lily."  
  
Lily blushed and smiled up at James. "Not looking to bad yourself James."  
  
James smiled and offered her his arm.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Lily blused and nodded, and also let James lead her out of the common room.  
  
TBC  
  
**_(AN: Alright! Finally another chapter! Okay ive already got started on the next chapter, (The Ball) and wont be able to get it up this weekend. (Father's Day) but will get it finished ASAP! Summer Vaca has started and I wanted to get at least one more chapter in each of my stories!! Plz R&R!!!)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**The New Girl  
  
Chapter 11  
**  
**W**hen Lily stepped into the James she gasped at the beauty of the Great Hall.  
  
She had never seen anything like this.  
  
The four house tables had been taken away and replaced by smaller tables, a dance floor and a large table with the refreshment on it.  
  
Lily had never gone to any of the dances at her old school because she had thought them a waste of time.  
  
And most boys at her school didn't want anything to do with a tomboy bookworm.  
  
They only had interest in the girly girls and all the thought about was boys and how they looked.  
  
Lily looked up towards the ceiling and gasped when she saw bats flying above them with floating candles just below the bats.  
  
Lily and James saw Sirius and Emily siting at one of the tables on the edge of the dance floor and went to join them.  
  
Lily sat down next to Emily and began talking about the decorations and the band that was playing.  
  
James and Sirius of course began talking about Quidditch and the world cup that was going to be happening this summer, but were stopped half way through their conversation when Emily dragged Sirius on to the dance floor when a fast song came on.  
  
James smiled and turned to Lily.  
  
"Would you like to dance Lily?" he asked  
  
Lily looked down at her hands, and mumbled something.  
  
"Sorry Lily, I didn't catch that."  
  
"I've never gone to a dance before." She said a little louder.  
  
James laughed and tipped up her face to look at him.  
  
"That's alright Lily. Just move to the beat, it's really easy."  
  
James stood up and held out his hand for Lily to take.  
  
Lily look at his hand hesitantly before looking up to James' face.  
  
He was smiling encouragingly at her.  
  
She put her hand in his and nearly fell into James' arms as he pulled her up.  
  
She look down and stayed like that.  
  
The song that was playing finished and a slow one started.  
  
She felt James put her arms around his neck and then felt a sudden warmth as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
James looked down at Lily who was still looking at the ground.  
  
He put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him.  
  
"See you're dancing."  
  
Lily gasped, she had not even noticed it but her and James were swaying to the music.  
  
Lily smiled and seeing that she could slow dance, boosted up her confidence.  
  
James pulled her closer.  
  
Lily looked up at him and blushed, but then laid her head on his shoulder and as he rested his head on hers Lily realised she had really REALLY fallen hard for James Potter.  
  
She had never felt so secure and safe in her life.  
  
The song ended too soon and they parted slightly.  
  
But then a fst song began and Lily found herself moving to the beat.  
  
As she and James danced together, she thought, 'Wow, this dancing thing isn't so hard.'  
  
**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**A** good couple songs later she and James returned to their table laughing at the fun they had had.  
  
Sirius and Emily soon joined them and they began to talk.  
  
A few minutes later Lily went up to go get a drink from the refreshment table.  
  
She was just pouring her drink when she saw Angel coming up to her.  
  
Lily sighed, great now what did she want?  
  
Angel glared at her.  
  
"Evans, you little bitch, I told you James Potter is mine and you're not going to take him away from me."  
  
Lily almost laughed, but the look on Angel's face meant it was no laughing matter.  
  
"Well first of all Angel, James belongs to no one. He is not something you can just claim and second of all he does not like you. Get that through you emty head of yours."  
  
Well those two comments had pushed Angel too far and she ran at Lily and pushed into the refreshment table.  
  
Lily stumbled from being pushed and fell into the pumkin juice container, which spilled all over her dress.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked, even the music stopped, then there was a pause and everyone began to laugh.  
  
"What? Can't stand on your own two feet?"  
  
"Did mommy forget to teach you how to walk?"  
  
Lily felt tears burning in her eyes and felt her cheeks turn crimson.  
  
She supressed a sob and ran away trying to get away from the laughter and mocking voices.  
  
She make it all the way to her dormitory before colaspsing onto her bed, sobbing.  
  
**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**  
  
**J**ames saw what Angel did and when Lily ran out of the room in tears James was ready to tear Angel appart.  
  
But he controlled his anger and vowed to prank her later, but right now he need to get to Lily.  
  
He ran out of the Great Hall, and up the stairs to the Griffindor Common Room.  
  
He quickly ran up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory.  
  
He paused at the door and heard Lily sobbing through the door, he felt his heart begin to break, he couldn't stand it when Lily was sad.  
  
He quietly entered the dormitory and saw Lily laying on her bed, crying into her pillow.  
  
He went over to her bed and sat down and brought Lily into his arms.  
  
Lily somehow knew it was him, began to cry into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist as if he were her life line.  
  
James began rocking her back and forth, whispering words of comfort.  
  
Lily's sobs soon calmed into tiny sniffles and soon after that James heard her deep breaths as she fell asleep.  
  
Seeing that she was asleep began to get up but she held fast.  
  
"Please don't leave. Stay..." she mumbled.  
  
James smiled, and used his wand to shut the curtains around her bed.  
  
James lay down next to Lily and with her still in his arms fell asleep to her soft breaths as she slept.  
  
**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**  
**_(A.N—arlight what did everyone think?? Was that okay? R&R and tell me!!! Chapter 12 coming soon!!)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_The New Girl_**

**_Chapter 12_**

Lily woke up the next morning feeling very uncomfortable but warm and safe.

And that's when she noticed that James was laying next to her and had his arms wrapped around her protectively and her head on his shoulder.

Lily smiled and blushed remembering how James had comforted her and made her feel safe and secure.

Then that's when she heard giggling coming from the other side of her bed curtains.

'Oh no. What if Angel is out there? She'll surely report me and James to Professor Mcgonagal.'

Lily peeked out of the curtains and sighed in relief as she saw it was only Emily.

"Emily, don't do that."

Emily just smiled. "Good morning to you too. So is lover boy up yet?"

Lily felt her face heat up which of course made Emily laugh harder.

Lily glared at her best friend. "Em, be quiet, you're going to wake him up."

"Well you two should be up anyways. It's almost time for Lunch."

Lily just shook her head, it wasn't surprising that they had slept in, but James would kill her if he missed lunch.

Lily sighed and turned to the sleeping James.

'He look so peaceful sleeping like that. He looks so content and at peace.'

Lily shook her head and shook James' shoulder lightly.

"James, it's time to get up." Lily whispered quietly.

James just moaned and pulled Lily more tightly to him like she was his teddy bear.

Lily giggled and smacked James on the head.

"Oi, you lazy git! Get up or we're going to miss lunch."

James slowly opened his eyes and looked around, a little confused at where he was and then he saw Lily and smiled.

"Lunch?" he asked, "What about Breakfast?"

Lily laughed again. James loved it when she laughed.

"We missed it silly."

James made a face of mock sadness.

"We missed Breakfast? The most important meal of the day? The meal that give you energy for the day a head?"

Lily laughed and nodded.

James smiled and sat up, "Well then lets go before Sirius eats all the food!"

Lily laughed and got up as well.

James kissed Lily on the cheek and left to go get dressed.

Lily sighed and turned to her wardrobe to get dressed.

Emily smirked, "So?"

Lily turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So...what?"

Emily sighed, Lily could be soo dense sometimes.

"What's going on with you and James? Are you guys going out or what?"

Lily felt her face heat up.

"Not that I know of. I don't know atcually, he hasn't asked me. I mean it would have been really awkward to have asked me last night because I had been so upset I probably wouldn't have been able to give him an answer."

Emily nodded in agreement.

"So you do fancy him then?"

Lily blushed and nodded.

Emily smiled.

"You two are going to make such a cute couple!"

"You just love to torment me don't you Em?"

Emily smirked and ducked out of the way of a flying pillow.

"I'll just let you get dressed then?"

Lily smiled as Emily left the room and began getting reading for the rest of the day.

**(With James in the boys dormitory)**

"So where were you James?"

"Yeah did you have fun with Lily?"

"Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?"

"ALRIGHT! Alright Sirius! Shut up!" Said James rolling his eyes at his gutter minded friend.

"Come on James!" Sirius whined, "You've gotta tell what you and Lily were up to! Is she alright by the way."

James smiled, "I don't kiss and tell." This made Sirius smirk, then James added. "And yes, she's fine. Now will you let me get dressed."

So far Remus hadn't said anything, neither had Peter.

But Remus just smiled as James passed him heading to the bathroom. And Peter didn't even look up, he was too busy trying to figure out his potions homework.

**(Great Hall)**

"So he hasn't asked you out yet!?" Emily asked for about the tenth time.

Lily gave her a small smile, "No he hasn't, Emily if we're meant to be, then he'll ask me."

Emily smiled as she saw a certain someone come into the Great Hall.

"Well I guess we're going to find out now."

Lily turned and saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter enter the Great Hall and when they saw the girls, smiled, waved and made their way over to where Lily and Emily were sitting.

But they were intercepted.

Angel and her two bimbos were blocking the marauders way.

"Hi James," she said flirtously, "So do you have a date for the next Hogsmead Weekend?"

James smile fanished in an instand when he saw Angel.

"Don't talk to me. Do not come near me."

And without another would he pushed passed her and sat down next to Lily.

Sirius and Remus followed, glaring at Angel and her two bimboes.

Which made Lily and Emily beam and Angel let out a scream of frustration and left the Great Hall with one last glare at Lily.

The Marauders, and the girls laughed.

"Did you see the look on her face!?" Emily said between giggles.

"Yeah, I've never seen her so pissed off before." Said Sirius with a smile.

Soon they all regained their composure and finished their lunch.

After lunch, Emily left to work on a project with Sirius, Remus went with Peter to help him with his potions homework in the library, and Lily and James, who had finished their homework decided to go for a walk around the lake.

**_(A.N – Okay there's chapter 12 sry it took so long to update but ive been so caught up with homework and my other stories... Chapter 13 will be up soon!)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 13**

"Lily, there was something I wanted to ask you…" said James after they had walked in silence.

Lily stopped and turned to James.

"What is it James?" she asked.

"Well…well umm well I was-" James stuttered.

Lily had to suppress a giggle.

James was nervous.

"Wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend." He mumbled.

Lily smiled.

"What was that James? I couldn't hear what you said."

"Would you-" he said, then hesitated.

"Yes…" Lily said, beckoning him to continue.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend." He asked quietly, sighing.

Lily smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

James looked down at her.

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

Lily nodded and let out a giggle as James suddenly let out a whoop of joy and began to twirl her around.

James soon lost his footing and they both fell to the ground James on top of Lily.

Lily let out a gasped as she felt the air knocked out of her.

"Ouch." She said.

"Oh sorry Lily! Are you all right? I didn't mean to-"

Lily giggled.

"I'm fine James. Just got the air temporarily knocked out of me.

James smiled. "Good." He whispered.

Lily's eyes widened when she realized what James was about to do.

James lips came closer and closer to hers.

When their lips touched Lily wasn't sure what to do but soon there was fireworks going off in her head and she found herself kissing him back.

It was about two minutes later when they heard someone say.

"Oh yeah! Lily and James are getting it on!"

James and Lily looked up to see Sirius, Remus, Peter and Emily standing ten feet away smirking.

"Hey! Can't you see I am little busy here with my _girlfriend_?" James asked, as he and Lily sat up.

Lily felt her face go red and she hid her face in James' chest.

"_James_!" Lily said.

James smiled and looked down.

"Yes, my Flower?"

Lily couldn't help but giggle at the nickname.

"Your Flower?" Lily asked as she and James stood up and began walking towards their friends.

"Yes, you're my flower."

"Awww! You guys are so cute!" said Emily.

Everyone laughed and headed back inside.

In the common room later that night, Lily was wrapped in James' arms on the love seat and watched as Sirius tried to win a game of chess against Remus.

Lily sighed contently, she could get used to this.

She had always seen everyone else with a girlfriend or boyfriend and the way they looked so content together, and had always wished that she could have someone like that, well now she did.

As the next month flew by with a quidditch game or two (Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw and Griffindor beat Hufflepuff) and the next thing they knew they were all seated in a compartment on their way home for Christmas.

Lily, James and Remus were sitting on one side of the compartment while Peter sat across from them.

Where were Emily and Sirius you might ask?

Why they were sitting on the floor playing exploding snap!

"So what are your plans for Christmas Holidays?" Sirius asked.

Emily paused for a moment.

"I'll be spending Christmas in Romania with my older sister who invited us over to meet her fiancé."

Said Emily putting a card down only to have the whole deck explode in her face, while Sirius roared with laughter.

"What you guys doing?" Emily asked the others, while glaring at Sirius.

"I get to spend Christmas with my family, yippee…" said Sirius sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"We're staying at home this year and my grandparents are coming out for a week or two, and I think mother and father are throwing a Christmas party on Christmas Eve, that should be fun. You should come Lil." Said James turning to his girlfriend, who was resting her head on James' shoulder reading one of her many books that she owned.

Lily looked away from her book.

"I'll have to ask my parents but I think they'll be alright with me going."

James nodded, and smiled at Lily giving her a small kiss on the top of her forehead, the others just rolled their eyes.

A few hours later the Hogwarts Express arrived at Kings Cross Station and all the students slowly got off the train pulling their heavy luggage behind them.

Lily, Emily and Marauders were some of the last to come through the barrier that separated the magical and muggle world.

Emily found her parents right away and with a quick goodbye to everyone left, soon followed by Remus and Peter.

"Lily! Lily darling! Over here."

Lily spun around and smiled.

"Mother! Daddy!"

Lily rushed over and gave her parents a hug, which they returned in full.

"Where's Petunia Mother?" Lily asked, wondering where her older "sister" was.

"She's over at Vernon's house, she was invited over for tea."

Lily rolled her eyes.

Vernon was Petunia's boyfriend, he was stout and quite rude to Lily, Petunia had told Vernon she was a crazed person who went to a strict school for girls.

Lily felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

She turned and smiled.

It was James, and Sirius.

"Who is this Lily?"

Her father, David, asked looked suspiciously at James and Sirius, who stepped back slightly at his gaze.

Lily couldn't help but smile, but was really nervous about what she was about to tell her parents, but it was less than two months until her birthday, they should be angry.

"Daddy, be nice! This is my friend Sirius Black and my boyfriend James Potter."

Rose (Lily's mother) smiled.

"Oh so these are the two trouble makers you were telling us about! It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Sirius smiled and bowed, taking Lily's mother's hand and kissing it.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Evans"

Sirius showing his charming smile.

Lily and James rolled their eyes.

"Lily, did you say this was your boyfriend?"

They all turned to see a slightly angry father staring at James.

Lily's eyes suddenly widened, no, her father was mad, but he should be happy for her!

"Oh, Daddy you can't be serious?" Lily said looking fearfully at her father.

"We're going Lily, now."

David said taking Lily by the arm.

"But Daddy!"

Lily protested.

"No. No buts! Let's go."

Sirius and James looked in confused as Lily was practically dragged towards the entrance.

Rose smiled sadly at the boys and left.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

James just shook his head.

He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out.

"Need a ride home again?" James asked.

Sirius nodded and slowly when toward where James's Parents were calling them.

As soon as Lily arrived at home she was taken into the living room.

As Lily sat down in the armchair she watched fearfully as her father paced the room.

Lily didn't say a word, knowing if she did, she might make the situation worse.

A few minutes later her father stopped and looked Lily in the eye.

"What was the rule Lily?"

"But-"

"What was the rule Lily?"

Her father repeated.

Lily sighed and looked down.

"That I'm not allowed to date until I'm sixteen."

Lily whispered.

"Exactly!" her father exclaimed. "And what do you go and do! Get a boyfriend behind my back and just expect me to be okay with it?"

Rose tried to calm her husband down.

"David-"

But he didn't let her finish.

"No Rose! I knew we should have never let her go to that weird school!"

Lily's head snapped up, looking at her Dad like he had just killed her best friend.

"David!" Rose gasped out.

"No! I mean it this time! I don't think she will be going back to that school. All it has done is cause trouble for this family."

Lily could not believe what she was hearing.

Tears began to flow down her face.

Rose saw this and tried talking to David but she couldn't get a word said before she was cut off.

As her father continued to rant on and on about how Hogwarts had been a bad idea from the start, Lily began to feel more and more pain.

How could her father do this to her?

She suddenly stood up.

She had to get out of there.

Lily stood up and walked toward the hallway.

"Lily! Where do you think you going?" David called out angrily.

Lily turned around and glared at her father.

David was taken aback.

He had never had Lily glare at him before.

"I'm leaving." She said simply, turning around and opened her trunk, taking out her school bag, putting anything she would need. (Summer Homework, Clothes and some accessories)

Lily closed her trunk with a slam and then headed for the door, but not before she felt her father grab her arm tightly.

"You, are not going anywhere." Her father hissed.

Lily whipped out her wand (which just 'happened' to be in her pocket) and pointed it at her father's forehead.

"Pertificus Totalus!"

Her father went as stiff and a board and fell to the ground.

Rose gasped.

"Lily!"

Lily tried to smile to her mother, but failed.

"I'm sorry mother, but I **need** to get away for a while. I'll be in touch. Oh and that spell will wear off in an hour or so."

And without another word, Lily left.

Lily had not made it three blocks before she began to sob.

Her father, the one person who she thought would understand, didn't.

_No! I don't think she should go back to that school. All it has done is cause trouble for this family._

Her father's voice continued to echo through Lily head as she fell to her knees.

What was she going to do?

She needed **James**. More than _anything_, she needed **James**.

Lily sighed, she had no way of getting to London, and it was to far away to walk to.

But then she remembered something Sirius and James had told her once.

_Yeah the Knight Bus! It was so cool! And all you have to is stick out your wand and **BOOM!** There is it!_

Lily smiled.

Thank goodness she listened to some of Sirius's weird conversations with his buddies.

Lily stood up, and stuck out her wand and suddenly.

**BANG!**

She was nearly run over by a large purple Triple Decker bus with the gold lettering: The Knight Bus written on the side.

Suddenly a boy about four years older than her stepped off and began speaking.

**_(A.N—Now this is a quote from Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, I didn't write it! So you can't sue me!! Mind you I'm changing the conductor's name)_**

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out you wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Dan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening."

"Hello sir." Began Lucy. "How much would it cost to get to London?"

"Seven Sickles." He replied.

Lily quickly retrieved the money she needed, relieved that she had remember to bring some money with her.

Dan Shunpike took her bag and led her to a bed near the back.

Dan placed her bag on the bed and Lily sat down on the bed as Dan went back to the front of the Bus.

Lily had a feeling she should hold on tight, and it was just in time too because the Knight Bus suddenly sped off.

It was an hour and a half later when she was finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

By then Lily's eyes were blood shot and puffy, she exhausted and just wanted to fall into a nice warm bed.

Lily went up the bar tender and asked for some floo powder, which costs five nuts per person.

After she had paid for the floo powder she went over to the fireplace, threw the floo powder in before stepping into the flames, saying clearly:

"Potter Manor!"

It was just after dark, when James had been in the middle writing Lily a letter to ask her about what had happened earlier that day when one of the house elves, Dory came bursting into the room.

"Master James Sir! You musts come quickly Sir! Mistress Potter says one of your friends are here Sir!"

James stood up.

"Do you know which friend Dory?" James asked politely.

Dory shook her head vigorously.

"No sir! But Mistress Potter says you must comes quickly."

James nodded and followed Dory down the stairs and into the living room, to see, to his shock, Lily sitting on one of the couches with his mother, who had her arm around Lily.

James then noticed Lily's puffy and red eyes, and knew right then that something was wrong.

"Lily, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" he asked walking over to her.

Lily's head snapped up when she heard James voice.

"J-James." She whispered, tears filling her eyes once more.

Lily looked down at the floor not able to speak.

James finally reached her and knelt down next her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Flower, what's wrong?" he asked.

Lily couldn't take it anymore.

She let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around James' neck, and began to cry.

James looked down at his flower and slowly wrapped his arms around her and began whispering words of comfort to her.

Soon Lily calmed down and was just sitting quietly in James's arms sniffling every once and a while.

James looked down at Lily.

"What happened?" he asked.

Lily sighed and told James what had happened.

What her father had said, what she had done, everything

Lily didn't cry once, but James could here the pain her voice.

James couldn't imagine what pain Lily was feeling all he could do was do his best to cheer her up.

After she had finished her story, she sighed.

"James." She said.

"Yeah Lil?"

"Do you think-" Lily hesitated. "Do you think I could stay at your house for a bit?"

James looked down at her and smiled.

"I think we can arrange that, I just have to ask my-"

"Of course you can stay here Lily, as long as you need to."

Lily and James both turned to see Joyce (James's Mother) enter the room with a tray of tea and cookies.

James smiled as his mother set down the tray.

"Thanks mom." Said James.

Joyce just waved her had and smiled.

"When you two are done, James, I want you to take Lily upstairs to pick a guest room and then she can rest for a bit."

The two teenagers nodded, as Joyce gave them one last smile before leaving the room.

Lily and James soon finished their tea and began to head upstairs, James carrying Lily's bag.

They had not made it up the tenth step before Lily stumbled and would have fallen back down the stairs had James not been there.

Lily took hold of her forehead and looked up at James with a small smile.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

James smiled and nodded. "Don't worry we're almost there. I'll help you."

James put his arm around Lily's waist and helped her make it to her room.

James led her to the bed and made her sit down as he took off her shoes and shocks before pulling back the covers and motioned for her to crawl in.

After she was comfortably under the blankets James kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

"I'll be back later." He said before closing to the door softly behind him.

**_(A.N—ALL RIGHT!!! There is chapter 13!! Sorry it took me so long to finish! I was editing the previous chapters and updating other stories and starting new ones! Ah! Well you guys know what to do! R&R! Flame! Whatever!)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 14**

When Lily woke up she blinked and looked around, she was in a beautiful room.

She had been too exhausted before to notice which room she had been taken to.

The room was a large size, not too large mind you but for Lily it was quiet big.

It was a violet colored room; she was lying in a four-poster bed, with curtains that were half closed.

Across from that was a desk with a mirror and writing utensils, next to that was dresser, which she assumed, held clothes or were used to hold clothes when guests stayed in this room.

As she looked to her left she saw there was a large window with a window seat to go with it.

Lily gasped, she LOVED window seats.

Lily jumped out of bed and rushed over to look out the window.

As she looked straight ahead and saw that the sun was just setting or rising, she couldn't tell.

As she looked down she saw that she was on the second story of the house and that there was a garden to her left and an open meadow of beautiful flowers off to her right.

"So you're finally up!"

Lily jumped and turned around and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Lily said.

Joyce smiled.

"Please, call me Joyce, dear."

Lily nodded.

"What day is it?" Lily asked.

Joyce smiled again.

"You didn't sleep that long, you feel asleep last night and woke up the next day."

Lily felt her jaw drop.

She had slept for practically 24 hours!

Joyce just chuckled.

"Come on, dear. Dinner is ready and if we don't hurry James and Harold will eat all the food."

Lily laughed and followed Joyce out of the room, finally feeling a lot better than she had the day before.

* * *

James and Harold had just sat down for dinner when Lily and Joyce entered the room, laughing.

James smiled.

"Well look who it is! Sleeping Beauty has awoken!" exclaimed James with a mischievous smile.

Lily just smiled and sat down next to James, slapping him playfully.

James gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Feeling better?" he whispered looking into her eyes.

Lily hesitated for a moment before smiling.

"Very Much so." She whispered back.

"I'm glad." James said before turning to the delicious dinner before him.

* * *

After dinner Lily and James were up in the games room playing a game of Slap Jack, and so far James was winning.

As they flipped down each card, they began to go faster and faster as the Jack did not appear.

Suddenly there it was, The Jack, Lily slapped her hand down on the pile of cards only to realize that James hand was already there.

Lily looked up at James and gave him a mock glare.

James just smiled.

"I win."

Lily pouted.

"No Fair!" she said, "You always win!"

James smiled and stood up.

"Want to go for a walk through the gardens?" James asked, when Lily stood up.

Lily smiled and nodded.

* * *

James led her downstairs and towards the back where there were two large doors leading out to the pool area and back yard.

After a short walk through the garden they reached the meadow filled with flowers.

They walked for a bit longer before coming to a spot where James could lay down the blanket that he had brought and they both lay down next to each other gazing up at the stars.

"Wow." Said Lily amazed at the beautiful sky.

"You can never see the stars this well in the city, there are always too many lights from the houses."

James nodded in agreement.

"That's what I like about Hogwarts, you can always see the stars so clearly."

Lily then cuddled up to James, her head on his chest as he placed his arms around her.

"James," Lily said quietly.

"Hmm." He replied.

"What am I going to do about my dad?" she asked.

James frowned.

"I'm not sure Lily, but I'm sure he'd come around soon and if not I will wait two months until you're allowed to date and even go have proper introduction with your dad to reassure him that I will take good care of you and treat you right."

Lily looked up at James.

"Would you really do that?" she asked hopefully.

James nodded.

"Of course! I hate seeing you unhappy."

Lily smiled and leaned up and gave James a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Lily whispered, as she lay back down in her original position.

Lily and James lay there for the next hour or so just talking about random things.

I was about ten o'clock when Joyce called them into the house.

Lily and James got up slowly, not wanting to go back inside just yet.

When they reached the house they decided to go up to bed.

James went to his room while Lily went into hers, which was right across from James'.

"Night Lily." James said as he entered his room.

"Goodnight James." Lily said as she did the same.

James gave her a smile and closed his door.

Lily sighed contently before doing the same.

* * *

Lily took her time changing into her Pajamas and brushing her teeth.

Lily went over to where a record player was with a small selection of 34"s.

She began looking through the selection and picked on which she liked.

She placed the 34" on the player and nearly jumped as the needle when over automatically and it began to play.

Lily sighed as the familiar song began to play.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you_

Lily closed her eyes and began swaying to the music.

_Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes_

Lily's eyes went wide as she felt someone come up from behind her and place their arms around her.

Lily giggled and turned around and placed her arms around James' neck.

_Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you_

"I thought you were going to bed?" ask Lily with a smile.

James just grinned.

"I was but when I heard music coming from your room I decided to investigate."

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

Lily looked down and realized James was only wearing his PJ pants.

James laughed as Lily turned chrimson.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

"I can go put a shirt on if you like." Said James.

Lily shook her head.

No, she liked it like this.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

Lily lay her head on James shoulder as he pulled her closer.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you..._

Even though the song had finished, Lily and James continued to sway for a little while longer before stopping.

James lifted Lily's face up to his and give her a sweet but passionate kiss on the lips.

Immediately sparks flew in Lily's mind as she felt James' tongue touch her lips and she shivered but allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Lily didn't want the kiss to end but they soon had to come back up for air.

James looked down at her and smiled before picking her up.

Lily let out a squeek of surprise but allowed him to carry her over to the bed.

James lay Lily down gently before placing the blankets over her and gave her one last kiss, before wishing her a goodnight and leaving the room, turning off the light on his way out.

Lily sighed in happiness and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning with a smile on her face.

She slowly got out of bed and went over to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the day ahead of her.

James was just coming out of his room when he saw Lily's door opening and out came his flower humming a song.

Lily saw James and smiled.

"Goodmorning James. Did you sleep well?" sheasked, coming over and giving him a kiss.

James smiled as they parted.

"Like a baby, how about you?"

Lily smile grew, "Me too."

"Good."

* * *

James and Lily arrived at the dinning room to see that Joyce and Harold had already began their meal.

"Hello dears," said Joyce. "How are you this lovely morning?"

Lily and James grinned.

"Very Good Joyce, thank you." Said Lily with a smile, as the house elves arrived with hers and James' breakfast.

After breakfast James and Harold went outside to play a little Quidditch, while Lily and Joyce went into the sitting room for tea.

* * *

Lily soon found out that her and Joyce had a lot in common and they got along great.

"Lily dear, don't you think that it is time that your return to your parents?"

Joyce asked an hour later.

Lily sighed and knew that Joyce was right.

"Yes, I do think that I should return home…"

Look looked down at her empty tea cup.

"But-" said Joyce knowing there was a 'but' coming.

Lily sighed, yep Joyce was a mother, that's for sure, she could even tell what Lily was thinking.

"But I'm scared that my father will keep to his word and not let me go back to Hogwarts and I don't think I could live without Hogwarts and everyone else, especially James, I'd miss them too much."

Lily was surprised that she had said to Joyce about how she felt about James, btu she felt like she could trust this woman with her life, and she could.

Joyce smiled.

"Don't worry dear, everything will turn out."

Joyce gave her a reassuring smile and a hug.

Lily felt a little better.

"Now why don't you go start packing your things and I will get the house elves to start on Lunch and you can leave after that."

Lily sighed and nodded before going up the stairs.

* * *

**_(A.N—Well there you have it! Chapter 14!! Woot! Hope you liked it!!! R&R!!! oh and if any of you guys wanted to know what song that was that Lily and James danced to it was "Only Fools Rush In" by Elvis Presley)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 15**

Lily had just finished packing and was going to head downstairs when her bedroom door bust open.

Lily looked up and smiled sadly at James.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied.

"So you're leaving?" James asked.

Lily nodded.

"I have to sort this thing out with my Dad."

James sighed and nodded.

"But what if you can't come back to Hogwarts?"

Lily smiled.

"I'm not too worried about that. But if I don't go back, I will see you again."

James nodded.

"Of course we will." He said while forcing a smile, if Lily didn't come back to Hogwarts he didn't know what he would do.

James went over to Lily and wrapped his arms around her.

"It will be alright Lily, I promise."

For the next few minutes they stood in each other's arms, cherishing the moment.

Suddenly there was a knock on Lily's door.

Joyce's head popped in.

"It's time for Lunch dears. Are you all packed Lily?"

Lily nodded and while James grabbed her bag, followed Joyce out of the room.

* * *

Lunch went by too fast for everyone that day.

They all sat in silence as they tried to eat slowly but too soon it was time for Lily to leave.

Joyce and Harold had come to love Lily; they would miss her.

"Now you take care dear." Joyce said, while giving Lily a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We hope to see you on September the first." Said Harold as he also gave Lily a hug.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. And Mrs. Potter, and thank you for letting me stay here."

Joyce smiled.

"Think nothing of it dear."

Lily then turned to James, who was holding the floo powder container, they had attached Lily's fireplace to the Floo network that day so she could get home.

Lily took a small hand full before giving James one last hug.

"See you on September the first?"

Lily said with a shaky smile.

James nodded.

With one last wave, Lily threw her floo powder in the fire before stepping in and yelling:

"THE EVANS'"

* * *

Lily had not been in her living room for more than thirty seconds before she felt her self being wrapped in big strong arms.

Lily looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hello Daddy."

Her father looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Do not do that ever again."

Lily felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I really like James and it's possible that I love him. And I didn't mean to-"

"Shh, it's alright Lily, I realized after you left and the spell that you put on me had worn off that I had over reacted and if you say this Potter boy is as good as you say he is, I can except that. But I would still like to meet this boy, alright?"

Lily smiled and hugged her father.

"Of course, Daddy."

After that Lily and her Father seemed even closer than before.

* * *

James came to visit that a few weeks later and both David and Rose, came to like James and the rest of the marauders, not that Rose already liked the boys.

It was just a few days before school was to begin again that James was invited over for dinner once again to the Evans'.

They had just sat down for tea after dinner.

James and David were talking about Quidditch and football while Lily and Rose just enjoyed listening to them debate on which sport was better (Petunia was away with Vernon's family in Morocco)

Suddenly all the lights went out in the house.

Lily and James both jumped up and pulled out their wands, very alert.

James quickly made an illegal port key and gave it to Lily's parents.

"Touch this, both of you and it will take you to my parents house. Tell my father to get here immediately, Lily you go with them."

Lily shook her head and took James' hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. Mom, Daddy go, we'll follow you in a bit."

Rose and David nodded and just as they disappeared, the front door burst open with a bang.

Lily and James got into their stances, preparing for the worst.

Suddenly a big black dog came bounding in and tackled James.

Lily was about to attack the dog when the lights came back on and James began to laugh.

"Padfoot! GET OFF!"

Lily rolled her eyes, as the dog turned into Sirius, who was still sitting on James.

"SIRIUS BLACK! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

Lily yelled, wishing she could throw a couple of curses at him.

Sirius just continued to laugh, but was cut off short as James pushed him off and got up.

As Sirius got up he looked over at Lily with smile, but his smile faded as Lily continued to glare at him.

"Ah, Lil it was just a joke." Said Sirius.

"Just a joke, Sirius? Just a joke? You can't just joke around like this, what with that Voldemort coming to power. You were lucky we didn't attack you!"

Sirius nodded slowly before going out the door.

James came over and put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh Lil?"

Lily sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. James, this is becoming much worse than any of us thought. Voldemort could attack any day, especially here. Because my parents are muggles."

James nodded and hugged her.

"I know Lily, and maybe Sirius had gone a little too far this time, but you can't blame the guy for trying to shed a little light during these dark times."

Lily nodded and leaned on James shoulder.

* * *

_**(A.N—Alright! Some what short but I'm leaving for a week and I wanted this done before I left! Hope you liked this chapter! R&R!)**_


	16. Chapter 16

The New Girl

Chapter 16

September 1rst

Lily sighed and smiled as she sat down in the Griffindor Common Room after the Feast.

"Well that was a lovely dinner as usual." Said Sirius as he flopped down between Emily and Lily.

Emily shook her head and laughed.

"Sirius, you think any and every meal was lovely."

Sirius looked at Emily and smiled.

"That's because it's true!"

Lily and Emily looked at each other from behind Sirius' head and rolled their eyes.

That's when Peter, James and Remus entered the Common Room carrying with them each a handful of candies.

"Oooohhh! Energy food!" Sirius said and jumped up and lightened James' load.

James just shook his head and walked over and sat down in Sirius' old spot.

He kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Hey Lils."

Lily blushed and smiled at him.

"Hey James, I see you found your way to the kitchen's okay."

James smiled.

"But of course! We found the kitchens when we were in what second year Sirius?"

Sirius smiled but shook his head.

"No it was in first, me and Peter smelt it out."

Lily giggled.

"Smelt it out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

They then sat and talk for a bit before Lily and Emily retired to bed and soon after the boys followed.

One Month Later

Lily and Emily were sitting in the Library doing their homework when they heard someone let out a cry of anger.

They bother turned and saw that Sirius had had a glass of water floating above Snape's head while he was studying and then had pored it all over his head.

Lily and Emily suppressed giggles as Snape chased Sirius and the rest of the Marauders out of the Library shooting jinxes at them.

"How much you want to bet that they will come to dinner with great big smiles on their faces because they got another detention to add to their list." Asked Emily with a smile.

Lily just laughed and shook her head.

"Probably."

And sure enough at dinner that night James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came into the great all with big smiles on their faces and were bragging about their new record of detentions.

(A.N—Okay I know I haven't updating in ages and I apologize but here a short but hopefully entertaining chapter.)


End file.
